


3 times Will panicked and 1 time he didn’t

by teaspoonbooks27



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Dad!Will, Unplanned Pregnancy, panic! At the cabin, watch Will panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonbooks27/pseuds/teaspoonbooks27
Summary: 3 times Will panicked and 1 time he didn’t over the course of about 9 months
Relationships: Alyss Mainwaring/Will Treaty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FanFiction Friday (or Saturday depending on where you are)  
> I know that I said that FanFiction Friday would always be one shots but tbh I ran out of time to finish this because I’m a terrible person. So part 2 will be posted for next weeks FanFiction Friday.

Three times Will panicked and one time he didn’t (part 1)

“Something is going on with Alyss!” Will said in lieu of a greeting when Halt opened his door.

Halt ushered Will in to his home and sat at the table. “What makes you says that?” Halt asks as he pours Will a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

“She has been sick for over a week. Every morning she throws up and she won’t let me bring her to the physician. She just brushes me off saying that it’s just a bug, she said something about a courier that she works with being sick, but I asked around and no one that she works with has felt so much as nauseous in the past few weeks. And she’s been sending letters back and forth to Evelyn. Whenever I ask her about them she just says it’s “personal”. We are married Halt! What could she possibly be saying that she doesn’t want me to know! And another thing-“

“Whoa, slow down Will. Take a breath.” Halt interrupts Will’s panicked rambling. He knows that Will would talk himself into the ground if Halt let him.

“Now, let’s take this one thing at a time,” Halt began, “Alyss is a responsible young woman, so if she thought something was truly wrong, there isn’t a doubt in my mind that she wouldn’t seek out help from a physician. Are you sure that she hasn’t seen one?”

“Well, I suppose she could have at some point, but why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“Perhaps it’s nothing and she didn’t feel like she needed too. Or perhaps it wasn’t something she was ready to share. There is no point in pondering over something we can’t know. And in regards to the letters, I am sure that two women as independent as Alyss and Cassandra have plenty to discuss that you don’t need to be privy to.”

“I guess.” Will mumbled into his mug.

“The best thing to do is to just let Alyss come to you. Give her some time and space and, if it’s anything of importance, she will tell you when she is ready.”

“You are right Halt. I should trust her enough to not keep anything from me that I should know about.”

“Exactly. Now, I didn’t just ask you here for coffee and a chat. Crowley sent over some documents for us to look over.”

Will couldn’t wait to see Alyss. When Crowley first gave him the assignment, he was anxious about leaving Alyss. Will was following Halt’s advice, giving her space, not pressuring her to tell him what’s wrong, but leaving Redmont for two weeks seemed reckless. If something was wrong then he should be here. When he voiced these concerns to Alyss however, she practically pushed him out the door.

“You can’t hover around me every time I’m a little under the weather. Go do your job and come back in one piece!”

So he did. And was able to carry out the assignment in ten days rather than the expected fourteen. Despite the urge to run into the cabin to check up on Alyss, Will made sure to take care of Tug. He rubbed the little horse down and gave him an extra apple.

“I know that was a long run. Thanks for getting me here so quickly old friend.” He said softly.

In response, Tug shook his mane and grunted, Go check on your wife and let me eat my apple in peace.

Will took his horse’s advice and went up to the cabin. Before he could open the door however, Alyss opened it for him.

“Will! Your home early!” Alyss through her arms around her husband and held him tightly.

“It’s good to be back.” He smiled.

“I have something I need to talk about with you. And I don’t want you to panic.” She stepped back from him and took a seat on the top step.

Will sat next to her, his heart in his throat. In his experience, anytime someone says “don’t panic” it is almost always followed by a reason to panic.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

Alyss smiled and took his hands in hers. “I’m sure that you’ve noticed that I haven’t exactly been myself recently.”

“I have, as a matter of fact.”

“There reason is,” she took a deep breath, “well, it’s because I’m pregnant.”

Will’s heart stopped beating. He’s sure of it. Honestly he’s shocked that it was ever able to start again. Pregnant. How could she be- well obviously he knew how, he just never truly expected this. They’d been married for over two years. At this point they just assumed that wasn’t a path they’d be able to travel. Until now. Now they apparently have made a sharp turn onto that path.

“Will? Are you alright?” Alyss was staring intently at him and Will realized that he had been silent for too long.

“Yes, no, I don’t know. Are you sure?” He ran his hands through his hair.

“Yes. I saw a physician when I first suspected, and Cassandra has been telling me about how she knew. Apparently I’m almost three months along.”

Three months. That meant that in only six they’d have a child.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” He asked quietly.

Alyss cupped a hand against his cheek, “I wanted to be sure. And then you got an assignment and I didn’t want you to be distracted. Are you sure you are okay? You are a white as a sheet.”

“I- I don’t-I can’t be father.” Will stuttered out.

“What do you mean? Will you are going to be a wonderful father.”

“No, I won’t be. I don’t know how to be. I never had one growing up. What if I’m terrible at it? What if I ruin this innocent child?”

“Will, you won’t be terrible. You won’t ruin this baby. I have known you for practically my whole life and there is not a doubt in my heart that you will be anything but an amazing father.”

“But-“

Alyss cut him off, “I never really knew my mother, does that mean you think I can’t be a good mother?”

“Of course I don’t think that! You are going to be the perfect mother. But it’s different with mothers, you’re more bonded.”

“Fine, what about Horace then? It he destined to be a terrible father to his little girl?”

“Horace is a great father. But it’s different for me.”

“No Will, it isn’t. You are kind and patient and generous and loyal. You work so hard to protect this kingdom and the people you love. Those are all pretty great qualities to have in a father if you ask me.”

When Will didn’t respond, Alyss said “And anyway, I don’t think it’s fair to say that you haven’t seen an excellent father in action.”

Will’s brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Alyss sighed, sometimes Will can be so thick. “Halt. I’m talking about Halt. He’s been a father to you since you were fifteen. And he did a decent job of you ask me.” She grins and bumps her shoulder to his.

Will thought about it for a moment. Halt has been like a father to him. “Maybe you are right...”

“Of course I’m right, I’m your wife. We have plenty of time to prepare for this baby Will. And when it arrives, we are going to be awesome parents.”

Will laughs. “Yeah, I think we will be.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy (and sorry it’s late)   
> See you next FanFiction Friday!

Six months later

“Will, don’t panic.” Alyss said has she walked into the kitchen. Unfortunately, no words in the English language made Will panic more than those.

He leaped up, his chair clattering to the floor. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Do we need a physician? I can go get one! I’ll take Tug, it won’t take me long to-“ He rambled, frantically pulling on his boots.

“Will, calm down. I said don’t panic.” Alyss waited until her husband was looking at her before she continued. “I think I am going into labor, but I’m not sure. So I need you to calmly go fetch a midwife.”

Will felt his breath catch. It was happening. The baby was coming.

“Okay. Okay. Okay I can do this. You can do this. We can do this.” He stuttered.

Alyss laughed to herself. “Yes, we can. “ then another contraction came and she gasped, placing one hand on her stomach a d the other on her back. Will rushed over to her and she gripped his forearms, using him as a crutch to keep herself standing upright.

He helped her walk back into their bedroom, picked her up and placed her in their bed.

“I don’t want to leave you alone like this.” Will bit his lip in worry.

“I’ll be fine.” Alyss breathed out once the contraction passed. “You need to get the midwife. Send her over then let Pauline and Jenny know what’s going on. They both were planning on helping.” Will nodded. He knew the plan, they’d gone over it again and again. Midwife, Pauline and Jenny, then he’d wait outside with Halt. Easy. Alyss would be doing all the hard work.

“I can do that.” He whispered, more to himself than to Alyss, but she replied anyway.

“I know you can. Everything is going to be just fine.”

Will placed a quick kiss on his wife’s forehead then dashed out of the cabin. He saddled Tug then took off to the town.

The midwife took one look at his pale face and panicked eyes and said “she’s ready then Ranger? Alright, I’ll be on my way.” Will offered her and ride, wanting to get the midwife to Alyss as quickly as possible, but shedeclined. “I’ve got my own horse, and your cabin isn’t far.”

Will nodded then wenton his way to inform Jenny and Pauline.

He reached Jenny’s restaurant first. He resisted the urge to just ride Tug straight through the door, then he laughed to himself at the thought of Jenny’s reaction to that . He dismounted from Tug, not bothering to tether the shaggy horse, he wouldn’t be going anywhere without Will.

Jenny was, as usual, in the kitchen, call orders to her staff, wooden ladle in hand.

“Jenny!” He called through the doorway that separates the kitchen and the dining hall, waving frantically. She looked up and rushed over to him.

“What is it Will? Is it Alyss?”

“Yes, the baby is coming!”

Jenny squealed in delight and wrapped Will up in a tight hug, which was nearly the same reaction she had when she first hear the new of “Little Baby Treaty” as she called it.

“I just need to let the staff know I’ll be out, then I’ll be right over! Oh Will, this is so exciting!” She then hurried off to ensure that everyone would be ready to handle the morning rush without her.

Pauline opened to door to a pale and panting Will.

“It’s happening! Alyss is having the baby!” Pauline could see that Will’s hands were shaking as ran them through his already messy hair.

She smiled, “Wonderful. I will let Halt know and we will be on our way, you just get along back to your wife.” He nodded several times and turned to leave, but then faced her again.

“Pauline?”

“Yes Will?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything you’ve done for Alyss. I know how much she loves you. How much you’ve helped her, not just in work but through everything. It means a lot to both of us.”

Pauline knew that tears were forming in her eyes and she didn’t are one bit.

“She’s like the daughter I never had. I love her very much. Both of you.” Then Will caught her off guard by embracing her in his arms.

“I should go.” And with that, Will rushed back to the cabin.

Eight longs hours later and Will was standing on the veranda. In his arms he held his son, Daniel Horace Treaty.

“How are you feeling?” Will looked up from his sons face to see Halt standing beside him.

“Honestly? I’ve never felt more calm in my entire life.”

Halt let out a short laugh. “You’re joking right? Will, you’ve done nothing but panic during Alyss’s entire pregnancy. And now that the real work begins, you’re completely calm?”

Will smiled, he could appreciate how insane it seemed. “I don’t quite understand it either. Maybe this is just the calm before the storm. But the from the first moment I laid eyes on my son, I knew that I would move mountains for him. There is not a thing in this world that I wouldn’t destroy to keep him safe. And that should absolutely terrify me, but it doesn’t. It feels right, it feels like I actually could do this. I can be a good father. I know it now.”

Halt looked at Will. He took in the thin lines that had already started growing around his eyes and the stubble that had begun to grow in. He saw the dark circles under his tired but elated eyes. And Halt realized how grownup Will looked in that very moment, holding his son close to his chest. Halt was amazed at the man Will had become.

“Will, there has never once been a doubt in my mind that you will be a fantastic father. And I am so happy that you can see it too now.”

Will grinned at Halt. “Thank you Halt. I can’t tell you how much your support means to me.”

The was a beat of silence then, “Would you like to hold him Halt?” Will asked.

Halt paused, then nodded. Will placed Daniel into his mentors arms.

Halt broke out into the biggest smile Will has ever seen on him. It was a little known fact that Halt, despite the tough exterior (and somewhat tough interior) adored babies.

“Great job Grandpa.” Will said, trying to be casual about the use of “Grandpa”

Halt looked at Will, an eyebrow raised. “Grandpa huh?”

“Yeah, Grandpa.” And the two men shared a smile that said more than any words ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 will be up next Friday. Come yell at me on Tumblr @ forgedroyalseal. Have a great week and I’ll see you next FanFiction Friday!


End file.
